Silver Wolf
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: On a night of the full moon, a girl awaits in a tower. She has been beaten, spat at, and mocked for something she can't control. Every night, she waits to be freed. Every night, she waits for a friend. Every night, she wonders when she will die. When she's released by Ciel unintentionally, she is greatful beyond words. And she'll do anything to make it up to him.
1. She Needs Freedom

Ciel walked out of the carriage and flinched as a cold wind hit his face. He adjusted his hat and waited for Sebastian. When said butler had got off of the carriage and walked up to him, he looked towards a small tower in the distance. He nodded to Sebastian, and they started to walk towards it. If it weren't for the light of the full moon, they would've been swallowed up in the darkness of the night.

"The queen wants me to 'put an end to a major threat'."

"Yes. She wants us to kill whatever that threat is."

"Strange. She doesn't normally resort to a death penalty."

Eventually, they got to the tower. A guard had looked up at them and tensed. He loomed over Ciel aggressively.

"Look, kid. This area's guarded for a reason. Go away!"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am here to put an end to a threat." he replied with authority in his voice.

The guard narrowed his eyes "...How do I know you're not lying?"

In response, Ciel shoved a letter into his hands. "Queen's. Orders."

The guard read the letter and sighed. "Sorry, sir. I figured you be a little-" his eyes swept over Ciel, "taller."

"Please let my master and I in." said Sebastian, knowingly butting in.

The guard flinched at the butler. "Wh-Where did you come from?" he shook his head. "No...it doesn't matter..."

He opened the door to the tower. "Follow me." He walked up a few stair steps, before stopping and turning to them.

"Hurry up. We don't have time to lose."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks before catching up to the guard.

"My name is John Applegate, and I am the guard of this place, if you haven't figured out already." He started to walk up the stairs again. "In case you're wondering, this tower is used to hold -ahem- supernatural beings."

"'Supernatural beings'? Like what?" asked Ciel.

Applegate shrugged. "You know- supernatural beings. Legendary beasts that only make appearences in stories or witness' accounts. Monsters."

"Interesting."

"Well, to be honest we rarely get any prisoners. We've just recently caught quite a foul beast."

"Like what?"

"You don't want to stick around to see it, that's all I know." He shivered. "The last guy that stuck around got killed-pretty brutally, I might add."

They cleared the last steps of the stairs and got to a door. Applegate fumbled with the keys and grabbed one. "I-I think this is the right one." He put it through the key hole and turned it. It unlocked with a clunk, and he shakily opened the door. "Sorry, this is my first time going here..."

They were greeted with a girl around Ciel's age. She was chained to the wall behind her. Her hair was extremely messy, her tattered dress hung off of her thin frame, and her amber eyes were emotionlessly staring off into space.

"Oh...you're the ones here to kill me, aren't you?" she asked, her voice weak.

Applegate looked shocked. "Y-You're the beast?"

She nodded weakly.

"There's no way..."

Ciel drew his pistol and put it to her forehead. "Queen's orders."

The girl smiled. "I know."

He was about to pull the trigger, but someone smacked the gun out of his hands.

"Get away from my mistress!" yowled a woman's voice. Ciel glanced behind him to see a pale woman with hair as black as a raven's. She pushed him out of the way and ran up to the 'beast'.

"Mistress! I finally found you!" she excalimed, hugging her.

"G-Get away from here, Myra." warned the girl.

Myra shook her head. "Never. I found the cure-"

"Seriously, GO!"

"Why-" she yelped as she was grabbed and thrown to the ground by Sebatian.

"You should learn not to touch my master."

Applegate blinked. "Wh-what the hell!"

The girl whimpered. "Please leave. I-I don't want to hurt anyone..."

Ciel glared at her. "Why should we?"

"I-I'm going to t-turn..."

"Turn...?"

"Run! Please!"

"There's no need. I have a cure!"

The girl flinched. "A-A cure?-ahh!" She shrieked in pain.

Myra ran past Sebastian and up to her. "Yes, a cure. Here-" Ciel pushed her. "Don't interupt my job!"

The girl was whimpering as a tail shot out of her lower back. Her canines were becoming more prominent, and her whimpers became inhuman.

"Oh m-my G-God!" yelped Applegate.

The girl's eyes squeezed shut and she looked down, unable to keep her head up anymore. Wolf ears grew out of her head. Her skin was slowly growing silver fur.

Ciel blinked. He picked up his pistol and aimed it at her head. Before he pulled the trigger, the pistol was sent flying out of his hands. Before he knew it, he was face to face with a huge, silver were-wolf.

She raised a paw to strike him, but thankfully, his butler grabbed him and leaped out of her paw's reach. The were-wolf burst out of her chains and rushed towards Applegate. He took out his rifle and fired it, but the attack had no effect on her. Just as her fangs closed around his neck, a black furred cat leaped at the beast's head with enough force to unbalance her aim.

Applegate backed up towards the door. "Run!"

Ciel looked at his butler. "Sebastian, this is an order: Stop that beast!"

Sebastian bowed."Yes, my lord." He rushed towards the were-wolf.

The black she-cat held on to the beast's head, her mouth carrying a necklace. She lost her grip and was thrown against the wall. The she-cat got up shakily and dashed for Sebastian.

Sebastian threw knives at the were-wolf, causing her to shriek in pain. The silver burned her flesh, causing wounds that were sure to scar. The she cat leaped onto his shoulder and thrust the necklace into his face. He got the message and took the necklace.

Applegate grabbed Ciel. "Let's get out of here!"

"Wha-"

Before he could react, Applegate was carrying Ciel away.

Sebastian quickly jumped on top of the were-wolf and put the necklace around her muzzle. The beast howled and tried to shake him off, but with a flick of his wrists, the necklace was around her neck. She howled as she started to turn back to normal. Sebastian leaped off of her and watched as the beast got smaller.

And smaller...

And smaller...

And smaller...

Until she was normal. The girl collapsed to the ground, panting. The black cat ran towards her, nuzzling her.

"Hehehe...hehe...heh..." The girl's eyes closed, the world around her becoming black.

Sebastian looked at the two, almost pitying them. The girl was splayed out on the ground, barely breathing, while the cat was trying to wake her up by licking her eyelids. The cat turned her head to plead with her eyes, only to see that Sebastian was gone. She was all alone.

* * *

Sebastian tapped Applegate's shoulder. "I would like you to let go of my master, Mr. Applegate."

"O-Oh. Sorry." He put down Ciel.

"Finally, you put me down." Growled Ciel.

"Sorry, kid. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Since when did you think I was going to get hurt?"

"Since that beast attacked us." He shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't call her a beast. Poor thing..."

"Is she dead, Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"The last I saw of her, she was breathing," Sebastian replied.

"She is supposed to be dead, Sebastian. You disobeyed me."

"You simpily ordered me to stop the beast. So I gave her the 'cure' that was avaible."

"...So she's normal again?"

"Not quite." He looked at the night sky, deep in thought. "The 'cure' that I gave her was called Wolfstone. It is a kind of stone that prevent were-wolves from transforming. However, the stone can only have one 'master'. It only works on the first person it's given to."

Ciel looked at Sebastian. "So, it must be incredibly rare."

"Yes, it is. As a plus, it doesn't completely stop the were-wolf from transforming. It just gives them the will to transform into it whenever they so choose."

Applegate blinked. "Oh, I see."

Ciel turned to the red haired guard. "...You're still here?"

"Yes, I am."

"I belive our work here is done, Sebastian. Let's go."

Applegate smiled and waved as the twosome walked towards their carriage.

"Oh, and Applegate," called Ciel, "you might want to clean up the tower. It's very dirty."

"Oh...Yes, sir. I will."

And with that, they got into their carriage and rode off into the night.

* * *

**OCC: I hope you guys like this new story~!**

**I'm kinda new to the Black Butler fandom. Meaning that I've watched the whole first season and a few episodes of the second one. No, I have not read the manga. But I wish to~!**

**I apoligize in advance for any OOCness that appears in this chapter, if there's any. It's hard for me to keep them in character. Please Review if you have any tips for me. Thank you~!**


	2. She Needs Help

Applegate traveled up the tower, deciding to check on the so called beast. He opened the door to find the young girl sprawled out on the floor next to the woman he saw earlier.

"...Is she dead?" he asked, slightly fearful.

Myra looked up. "No. She's scratched pretty badly, though."

Applegate knelt down next to the girl, his green eyes glistening with worry. He noticed three nasty scratches across her chest. They weren't deep, but they had what looked like a mixture between infection and a rash surrounding each mark. He remembered that the butler threw silver knives at her, and he felt as if more weight was added to his back. She needed medical attention. Right now.

"She needs help. I'll get my horse and-"

"We can't get public help."

He blinked. "Why? She _needs_ help."

Myra looked away. "I know. But she's well known for her 'crime' around here. People will no doubt recognize her."

"But, I don't have any medical training! I doubt you do, too."

She sighed. "I doubt she'll make it...if you haven't figured out, these wounds are pretty nasty to begin with-"

"You never know. She could live if she gets medical help."

"She has a fever. And she's malnourished." she looked at him with teary eyes. "She's not going to make it."

"Well, we need to at least bandage her wounds. Maybe putting some alchohol on it will help, too."

Myra felt like facepalming. "You said you had no medical training."

"...I'm not good in the medical field. I know a lot about it, but I'm too clumsy. I can't preform delicate procedues-"

"Just get some god damn alchohol and bandages. RIGHT NOW."

He nodded and quickly scrambled away to find some bandages and a bottle of alchohol.

Myra craddled the girl's head in her lap. "Oh...Luna. Please hold on." She brushed some hair from her forehead and rested her hand on her forehead. It was burning up. "Luna...how did we get into this mess...?"

"Hey, miss! I found some alchohol and bandages." He ran up to her and handed them to her.

"Oh, thank god...what do I do?" she asked, looking to him for instructions.

He blushed slightly. "I-um-rip some of the bandages off. Not much, just a small portion, 'kay?"

She almost protested, but decided not to. She had no clue how to do any of this, so she did as she was told.

"Now, pour some alchohol on it."

She opened the bottle of alchohol and poured it on the bandage, soaking it.

"_Notthatmuch_-oh, never mind. Squeeze the excess alchohol out of it, 'kay?"

She squeezed the soaked bandage until it wasn't completely soaked.

"What now?"

"Pat it onto the wounds. Do it _lightly_, or you could make it more infected."

She did as he said. Luna's body twitched as a reaction to the stinging, but she stayed unconsious.

"Now, get some more bandages. Wrap it around her tightly. I don't want to see her in more pain, but I don't want to get the wounds more infected."

She wrapped the bandages around her chest as tightly as she could. Luna's body twitched and squirmed more violently, but stayed unconsious.

"Now what do we do?" she asked.

"That's all we could do right now...unless if you wanna take a ride on my horse."

"...What..?"

His face went red. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Not in the -y'know- way. I meant it literaly."

"...Good. If you didn't, I would've tied you to a chair and kicked you down the stairs."

Applegate sighed. "...The only ones who can help are the Phantomhives."

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"No. They know her secret. And they can't refuse. She's dying, lady."

"Buisness people don't give a crap about her. They never have. They wouldn't care about leaving a girl to die, anyway."

"Yes, they would. 'Buisness people' wouldn't because it'll make them look bad. And since the Funtom Company sells toys, it'll make them look even worse to let a twelve year old die."

She gave him a hard stare. "She's thirteen."

"That doesn't matter! We need to get there as quick as possible."

"Do you even know how far the Phantomhive Residence is? There's no way we'll make it before she does."

"They just left. We might just catch them while we're riding."

"What if we don't?"

"Screw the 'what if's! She'll die if we keep losing time arguing about something pointless."

Applegate picked Luna up and ran to the exit. Sighing, Myra followed as quickly as she could.

When she caught up to the guard, he was already clumsily mounting his horse with Luna in his arms. She slipped out of his arms and started to fall. Suddenly, a black she-cat replaced the ground below the girl, softening her fall. The cat's shape quickly started to warp and shape into a human's figure. The 'cat' was now holding the unconsious body of Luna.

"L-Lady?" Choked out a shocked Applegate.

"I'll explain later," She got onto the horse as well. "And it's Myra. Myra Morphious."

"John Applegate." He introduced. "Myra, this is Homer the Horse. Homer, Myra, Myra, Homer." Said horse neighed in response.

"I think we should get going, Applewood. She's burning up."

"It's Apple_gate_. And yes, we should go." He took a deep breath.

"Homer! Forward!" he yelled, and Homer dashed forward. Myra yelped and quickly put one arm around Applegate's waist, one arm still cradling Luna. "Hold on, Luna...please."

* * *

Ciel was about to sleep until he heard the mansion door being pounded on. He groaned._ If Lau visits during the night one more time, I'm going to lose it._ He sat up in bed and waited for Sebastian to come.

* * *

Applegate pounded the door once more. "Please open, for the love of f***ing God!" He swore.

_Bloody Hell!_ Thought Myra._ Does every American swear this much?_ She cradled Luna lovingly. It was a miracle she was still breathing._ Oh, Luna. My mistress. My sister. The fact you're surviving is beyond me. _She laughed softly._ Maybe God's on our side, for once. Oh, wait. He doesn't exist._ She was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the door of the mansion open. There stood the butler she saw earlier that night, with a polite smile on his face and a friendly expression.

"Oh, hello Mr. Applegate and Ms. Morphius." He noticed Luna in Myra's arms. "Please wait one moment. I need to speak with my master about this." With that, the door closed once again, leaving them out in the cold.

Myra blinked. "How the hell does he know my name...?"

Applegate shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's room.

"Tell Lau to go away, Sebastian." Ciel said, tiredness causing his voice to sound weak.

"It isn't Lau, young master. It is Mr. Applegate and Ms. Morphius along with a horse and Luna. They look as if they want to heal Luna."

"Luna? Ms. Morphius? A _horse_?" he asked, starting to wake up.

"Luna is the young girl you attempted to kill, and Ms. Morphius is the woman who stopped you. And the horse was used as transportation."

"Why would they be here?"

"Probably to ask you for help of some kind."

"Tell them to leave. So far, they've caused nothing but trouble."

Sebastian leaned forward so that his lips were about an inch from Ciel's.

"Are you sure about that, young master?" He asked. His words would've felt more innocent if he weren't looking like he wanted to devour Ciel.

"Hmmm? What if I am?" He asked, faking innocence. They leaned closer, their lips about to touch.

"Oh, my! You poor things!" Erupted Mey-Rin's voice all of a sudden. So sudden was this voice, it caused even Sebastian to flinch slightly. "Come in, come in! I'll fix you up!"

Ciel sighed. "Well, dress me up, already. It's time to greet our 'guests'."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

**OOC: A little cliff hanger. And a interuption of Sebaciel kisses. Aren't I evil? :3**

**To Mitty: Thank you~! I updated as quickly as I could, but I have school, so I worked on parts of this chapter each day since the first chapter was up. **

**Promocat: Thank you so much~!**

**To Kiara: Hallo und danke~! I hope you like this chapter. And it's ok. I make spelling mistakes all the time. And I'm from good old, burger loving, rifle hugging America. :3 And, yes, I'm trying to learn German. :3**

**To Phougn (please tell me I spelt that right :p): Thank you~! Even though I told you that a kajillion times at school. XD**

**To Pyro Bunny: Thank you~! I put alot of effort into that scene, and I changed it a billion times. XD**

**To Everyone: thank you. Thank You. THANK YOU~! You have no freaking IDEA how much this means to me~! I've been planning every scene carefully in my head, and to see you all Favorite and Follow and Review this story has made me so happy~! Like, to see so many reviews after it was first posted made me so hyper. I ran around my house squealing and telling my whole family, even my pets, what was happening~! My cat gave me a happy look, and my bird gave me a look that said "Go to hell." My hamsters and pet rat didn't really care. My family, except for one of my brothers (who gave me a mixture of bird and hamster-rat), were pretty damn happy for me~! Thank you again~!**


	3. She Needs to Sleep

"Put her on the couch. I'll fix her up!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. Myra shrugged and did as she was told. She and Applegate were waiting outside a few minutes ago, and now they were finally inside the Phantomhive Manor, getting Luna well needed help.

Mey-Rin put her hand on Luna's forehead. "She's burning up!"

A strawberry blonde boy, who introduced himself as Finny, gave Mey-Rin a wet cloth. "Here."

"Thanks, Finny." She put the cloth on Luna's head.

"There." She stated, mostly to herself.

"Huh?"

A blonde man who had called himself Baldo looked at Mey-Rin. "What's up?"

She leaned close, examining her closely. "What happened here?" She asked, eyeing Luna's chest.

"Wolf attack," lied Myra, "Thank goodness that we rescued her before she got seriously injured."

Mey-Rin frowned. "Ouch. She's so young...poor thing."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Ciel and Sebastian entered the room.

"What are you doing, Mey-Rin?" Asked Ciel, knowing full well what she was doing.

"Y-Y-Young Master? I-um..."

Myra flinched. _Oh God. We're screwed._

Applegate gulped. _Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. We're f***ed!_

"Show the Morphiouses and Mr. Applegate to a guest room, Mey-Rin. Don't keep me waiting."

"Y-Yes, young master!" She exclaimed quickly, and picked Luna up. "Woah, she's light..."

Myra growled, causing Mey-Rin to flinch. "I'll carry her, thank you very much." She said, snatching Luna out of her hands.

Mey-Rin nodded. "Sure, ma'am."

Luna was laying on the bed, a blanket covering her injured body. Myra brushed her bangs off of her face.

Applegate put a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be okay, Myra."

"How do you know?"

Applegate gave her a gentle smile. "She's been alive for a while. I mean, she has some nasty scratches, she's malnourished, and she's got a fever. Not to mention she's thirteen years old. Yet her breathing hasn't slowed down, nor has it shown any signs of slowing."

Myra smiled weakly. "You're right." Her smile got stronger. "She's going to be okay!"

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian walked down the hallway.

"Do you think that woman...Myra, is it?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. That's her name."

"Do you think she and Luna had contracted?"

"...No. She's just a very loyal animal."

"...Animal?"

"Not exactly. She is a human who can transform into a cat. She must've been found by Luna's family while she was in her cat form. That could be the reason she's so loyal to her."

Ciel looked at him. "...How exactly do you know their names?"

Sebastian smiled. "A Phantomhive butler that doesn't know much isn't worth his salt."

Ciel stared at him blankly. "...Seriously. How do you know?"

"About three years ago, the Morphious family was suspected of being were-wolves. An angry mob came to the Morphious household and broke down the door. Her parents attacked the villagers, but were killed in the process. While that happened, Luna and Myra escaped the household. The villagers, not sure where they were, set fire to the house. Sometime after the house was burned to the ground, they found Luna."

"And they sent her to live her days in that tower."

"Precisely, young master."

They stopped at the guest room that held Luna and entered it.

* * *

Applegate turned to Ciel and Sebastian. "Thank you for letting us stay, sir."

"It was no problem, Applegate." _Accept for the fact you woke me up so late, _He added to himself bitterly.

His gaze fell upon Myra and Luna. Myra seemed to not notice them enter the room. She put her hand on Luna's forehead. Her eyes widened. "Her fever...it's going down!"

"That's great!" Exclaimed Applegate.

Ciel walked up to Luna and took a good look at her. "She definetly looks better than she was in the tower."

Luna breathed regularly. She seemed to be consious now.

Myra smiled and knelt beside the bed. "She's consious, I guess."

Ciel watched her breathe. "Seems like it."

Sebastian smiled. "Young master, what do you wish to do with our guests now?"

Ciel yawned. "...We'll let them stay the night. I'll decide what to do with them in the morning."

"Very good, young master."

"Show them to the other guest rooms, Sebastian. This is an order."

He bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Myra smiled. "That won't be necessary for me, Sir. I'll sleep next to her."

Ciel cocked his head. "Hmmm?" _Is she like...me and Sebastian?_

She morphed into her cat form. She meowed as if saying 'good night', and she leaped onto the bed next to Luna.

"Oh...fine. You may sleep next to her, Ms. Morphius." He turned to Applegate and Sebastian.

"Show him to another guest room, Sebastian."

"W-Wait, what about my horse?"

"Don't worry about him. I took care of it." Answered Sebastian. "This way, Sir."

Ciel sighed. _Finally, I can get some sleep._

* * *

**OCC: Guess What? Another chapter! **

**To Mitty: Thank you again~! Stay awesome as well~!**

**To Promocat: Wait till you see the other chapters I'm planning...:3 **

**To Paxloria: You're right about that. But don't worry. It's explained a bit more in this chapter.**

**And Applegate isn't supposed to be the smartest character in the story. Plus, before Myra could stop him, he was on Homer the Horse.**

**And thank you~!**

**To Pyro Bunny: Yes~! I'm American. And I swear ALOT! But just when I think I can drop the most f-bombs in America, I go to my school and listen to my friend Emmaniel talk about sex. GOD DAYUM. **

**And thanks~! I'm trying my didily-darnest~!**

**To All of You: Thank you so much~! You guys have no clue how awesome I feel. I feel almost as awesome as Prussia. And that's saying something~! **

**Keep Reading, Reviewing, and Following. I have enough love for everyone~! *Holds out basket full of love* **


	4. She Needs Information

Luna mewled. She felt strangely comfortable. As if she was in a comfy bed, covered by a warm blanket, with Myra in her cat form nuzzled into her neck. It felt all too real. She also felt...cured. She didn't feel like she was sick. Warmth was surrounding her, and she felt happy. This was the first good dream in a while. Smiling, she nuzzled into the warm pillow, feeling completely at peace...wait, woah! A pillow!?

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up in the bed. "What...?" She eyed the room she was in. It was very fancy looking. "How did I get here...?"

She shifted so her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. She looked behind her to notice Myra in her cat form. She was sleeping soundly, and if it weren't for the normal rise and fall of her side, Luna would've been mistaken her for a corpse. She shifted again and picked the she-cat up. The cat opened her eyes and mewed a protest.

"Myra, we got to make the bed." Luna stated, shakily getting off of the bed and putting her down. The she-cat mewed and stretched, her body starting to morph. The body completely formed into Myra's regular form, and she yawned.

"Okay, mistress..." She replied, yawning again.

"What did I tell you about calling me mistress? Just call me Luna, Myra." She started to smoothe the sheets, still feeling weak.

"Okay, Luna." Myra corrected herself and started to fold the blankets. They both flinched when they heard the door open.

"Mistresses Morphius, are you-" Sebastian blinked, suprised at what he was seeing. "Oh, you both are awake."

Luna smiled weakly. "Please, don't call me mistress. Call me Luna." She fluffed her pillow and put it back in its place. She smiled at the butler, recognizing him from the night before.

"I don't remember your name, though. What is it?" She asked, cocking her head.

"My name is Sebastian."

"Sebastian...that's a nice name." She beamed. Suddenly, hunger stabbed her like a cleaver to the stomach. She collasped onto her knees from the feeling, holding her belly as if it was going to fall off. Myra took action quickly, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.

"Lean on me, okay Luna?" She whispered, locking her arm around Luna's.

"Okay, Myra..." She whispered weakly. It was very hard for her to stand, and she was shaking. Her stomach grumbled loudly, begging for food.

Sebastian smiled. "You must be hungry. The young master insisted for you to have breakfeast with him, anyway." Actually, it was quite the opposite. Sebastian himself had insisted they stay, for it would ruin the Phantomhive name for them not to. Ciel kept insisting for him to make them leave, however. Until, he had-ahem- 'convinced' him otherwise. Sebastian tried not to smirk at the thought. Oh, how his master tasted delicious.

Luna nodded weakly, and Sebastian lead both of them to the dining room. When they got there, a certain guard was wolfing down his food.

"Oh, hey, Myra. Hey, little girl," He said through a mouthful of food. Luan waved at him weakly.

"Hi, Mr. Guard." She greeted weakly, walking by herself to the table, before nearly collapsing to the ground. Myra, once again, held her up and walked her to the table. Luna plopped down in the seat, and she looked at the food before her.

"Oh, wow..." She whispered. Never in her life had she seen such a rich looking coffee cake. She heard Sebastian inform her what kind it was, but it came through one ear and out the other. She picked up her fork and cut into it. The silver-headed girl licked her lips and ate a piece of the cake.

"Oh my...this is...d-delicious..." She said, smiling brightly. She ate more, and managed to keep a lady like appearence while doing so. Eventually, shefinishes the rather large slice of cake and feel pretty regenerated.

She notices a blue-haired boy sitting across from her. She stares at him for a few seconds, deciding wether or not to ask him a question. She decides to ask him.

"Hey, um, sir...how did I get here...?"

* * *

**OOC: I'm ending this chapter on a cliffhanger. **

**Cuz I'm too lazy to write the rest.**

**To Promo Cat: Yeah. I just felt like that would suit him best. XD**

**So, I'll end on that. Like I said, I'm trying to update my stories as fast as I can, so sorry if it looks/is terrible because I was, indeed, rushed. I have to update California nad the Fifty staes, too. So, I'm going to do just that. Bye~!**


	5. She Needs a Job

Ciel stiffened. "Excuse me?"

Luna stuttered, "I...I'm sorry if I'm b-being rude but...I wanted to know..."

There was deafening silence for a few moments. To Luna, and pretty much everyone there, it felt like it was never going to break. That is, until Myra broke it.

"We brought you here. Simple as that."

She turned her gaze to Myra. "Who's we? I um...don't remember Mr. Sebastion or Mr. Phantomhive help me. The last I remember is you trying to wake me up."

Myra sighed and returned her gaze, yellow meeting amber.

"By we, I mean you and the new guard. He's a bloody idiot."

Applegate looked up fom his food and glared at Myra. "Hey!"

Luna giggled at his expression. "He surely looks like one right now."

"I do not." He argued.

"Do so."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do. Not."

"Do so."

Applegate growled in defeat. Luna watched his face, a victorious smirk on her face. When it lit up suddenly, she prepared herself for something equally childish.

"Do so."

"Indeed."

"God damn it." He muttered, slamming his head onto the table. Meanwhile, Ciel and Sebastian watched the display in amusement, both slightly reminded of Baldo.

Luna smiled at Ciel and Sebastian. "Th-Thank you for sparing me, sirs. A-And thank you for freeing me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

Sebastian sent her a polite smile and bowed. "It was my pleasure, miss."

Ciel smiled politely as well, but wondered something._ Why would she be so happy? We tried to kill her. Yet she's greatful for something else that we didn't even mean to do?_

"It was no problem at all, Luna."

Luna smiled brightly. "And thank you for the food. I was really hungry."

Sebastian smiled politely again. "Thank you again, miss."

"No problem, Mr. Sebastian."

"Umm...sorry if I'm being rude...but...may I have seconds? I'm still very hungry."

"Certaintly."

* * *

After Luna had finished eating, she brought her dishes to where the kitchen was. She had figured out where the kitchen was because she smelled a stale scent of food coming from there. She walked into the kitchen and noticed a sink. The silverette walked over to it and started to clean her plate and cup carefully, not wanting to miss a spot. Once she was done, she started to dry them off when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, hello, miss."

Startled, Luna almost dropped the plate, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian." She greeted, still very suprised. She had no clue why she didn't scent him or hear him coming. She tasted the air as a wolf or cat would when they were trying to find prey. She caught a scent similar to ash, but combined with the scent of a normal male human. It was a strange scent, but to her, it was a good one.

"You don't have to clean your plate. I could do it."

She shrugged. "Well, for one, I don't like feeling like a slob. For two, I don't want to burden you." She finished drying her plate and put it down on the counter and started to dry her cup.

"It won't be a burden, miss. I promise you that."

"For three, I like helping out." She said with a smile, turning her head to meet his gaze. She willed herself not to shudder at their color and finished listing off her reasons by saying: "And for four, I'm done cleaning them now." She turned and showed him the proof.

"Where do I put them?"

Sebastian just took the dishes out of her hands and put them away.

"Thank you for helping, miss."

"It's a pleasure to help someone who's helped me." She said simply and walked out of the kitchen, finding her way back to the dining room by retracing her scent.

* * *

Sebastian walked up to Ciel and bowed.

"Master. I do believe you said something about needing more employees."

Ciel just stared at him. "Yes, what of it?"

"I believe we should hire miss Luna and her two friends."

Cile gawked at his butler. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Miss Luna cleaned her dishes without asking me to do so."

"And?"

"She happens to be very keen on helping others."

"...I'll think about it. What about her friends?"

"We can watch them and see what they do throughout the day."

"...Sebastian, this is an order: Watch our guests carefully."

* * *

Myra walked down the hall, looking for her sister. She tasted the air and caught her scent, quickening her pace. Eventually, she noticed Luna stumbling through the halls, looking as if she's going to faint.

"Luna!" Myra yelped, watching as her sister fell over, knocking into a vase. With a swiftness, she flew foreward, catching Luna in one arm and the vase in the other one. She put the vase back and helped steady Luna.

"Th-Thanks, Myra." Stuttered Luna weakly, her eyes blank. The girl started to walk, only to stumble again. If Myra wasn't there, she would've hit the ground.

"Lean on me, Luna. I'll get you some more food, okay?"

"O-Okay...Myra."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Ciel watched them carefully.

"Myra seems to be a good supporter." Noted Sebastian quietly.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. she has good reflexes too. She could be a good employee."

* * *

Applegate noticed Luna and Myra walking. He ran up to them.

"Is she okay?" He asked, worried.

Myra nodded. "Yes. She's fine. She just needs some more food."

Applegate let out a breath of relief. "That's good." He noticed a strange boy walking up to them. Since he didn't know who he was, he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Who are you?!" He demanded, his grip on his shoulders vice-like.

"I-It's me...Finny..." He whimpered. Applegate's eyes widened and he released his shoulders, feeling ashamed.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you."

"I-It's fine."

* * *

Ciel shook his head. "I'm not hiring that idiot."

Sebastian nodded. "I understand, young master. He does already have a job."

He turned to his butler. "I've made my decision."

* * *

**OOc: Aaaaaaaand, here I am again.**

**I'm soooo sorry for the slow ass update. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.**

**Promocat: :3 We all know what went down...**

**Azreal: Here you go! Sorry for the delay.**


End file.
